memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bp/Archive2
-- Captain M.K.B. 22:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) captains and archivists Hi, Bp. I noticed that you left several notes like "bah" or "you're the captain" in summary fields since i pointed out the Memory Alpha has lots of articles about comics and that a wiki thrives on keeping articles, no matter how basic or expandable they are. Wikis love incomplete articles -- they give new archivists a chance to expand on the work of established archivists, or sometimes they give more established archivists the chance to expand on the work of a new archivists. Whichever way, it encourages collaboration, which is one of our founding concepts. I'm not a "captain" of authority here, its just a nickname i picked up in school days. Please don't feel that i'm trying to order you around. I just got a bad vibe from your comments -- i hope you weren't trying to express that there was something wrong with me trying to rehabilitate that article. I'd welcome anyone else's input. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :No bad vibes intended. Just saying you've been here for a while and I'm relatively new, so I just accept your opinion and take back my nomination for deletion. Yer the captain, was supposed to be fun not sarcastic. --Bp 22:49, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Cool! I'm all about fun too, but others have accused me of being "high and mighty" because of the title usually given to me. I'm never both at the same time! Consider my comment an invitation that you check out the comics articles in general. I appreciate that others are considering expanding some that i've started on, i mean what i said above, sometimes those articles feel neglected and i really do like the input if it regards a positive expansion of existing material! -- Captain M.K.B. 22:55, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Bp TOS rules You know, if you don't like TOS, and or TNG you don't really like Star Trek. Enterprise proved if you took off the Star Trek title you lose the Star Trek crowd. All name recognition. The guy in charge of DS9 had no interest in Gene's vision, the same holds true for the last movies. Technically even ST5 and 6, although I do enjoy them. So if you don't like TOS and TNG, then you like a show that just called itself Star Trek and used it's terminology. That be my 2 cents (This is sort of a reply to your statement in votes for deletion) --TOSrules 02:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to MA :Of course you are wrong, that post TNG series weren't Star Trek. Many things become more than they were designed to be. It's still Star Trek, just refined. :--Bp 04:33, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :: Gene would never have written that kind of stuff. Star Trek was hijacked starting with DS9.TNG still had his spirit, even after he passed, although you could see some of the bull beginning to creep into the stories. ST began dieing the day Gene did. If you can't bring yourself to love the true vision, then all you love is a show that calls itself Star Trek for ratings. How long would it have lasted with out those 2 words and the terminology? Do you know what 13 episode series was credited as "From the people who brought you Star Trek Voyager"? --TOSrules 05:08, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::No, but I know what 35 episode show that has just been picked up for a third season and has the highest sci-fi ratings was created by the people who brought you DS9 and VOY.... Battlestar Galactica. Hmm, no "Star Trek" in the title. It seems that people do like realistic science fiction as opposed to fantasy voyages to the beyond, where no one adventure has any impact on the next. That's the best part of DS9... it was much more believable. consequences. deep characters. politics. but still the fun of star trek. an evolution. IMHO. (This is User:Bp but Im logged in testing DYKBot) --DYKBot 05:35, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe I am getting to old, but I don't see why people like the new BSG (Although it is a show with an old following rec again). I also fail to see how a show where people are always at each others throat is true to life. Starbuck is a stereotype of a strong woman, as where Tasha was both strong and nice, unless you have the super feminist type. They missed all the nicer features of the original Starbuck because they were afraid people wouldn't like a female Starbuck. --TOSrules 06:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::::It's true to life beacuse it's how someone in that situation would most likely act. Cylon agents look like humans, so everyone is suspicios. The species is on the verge of destruction, yet everyone only thinks of themselves. There's no bogus humanism, people act like real people, not Gene's completly unrealistic idealized version. Yes, Star Trek in general is more "fun" and "neato", and those are nice too. I wouldn't spend so much time here if I didn't like it. Anyway, watch Ressurection Ship parts I & II, and tell me one thing that mankind has done that's any better. Ok, maybe not that good, but really good. --Bp 06:34, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::::BTW, what 13 ep series where you talking about? --Bp 06:39, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Shran is right we shouldn't debate this here, but the series I was talking about was Legend with Richard Dean Anderson. --TOSrules 06:50, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ---- End this conversation now, please. are not to be used for discussions unrelated to the project – that being the encyclopedia. Other people are entitled to their opinions; you two will have to accept this and move along. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 17:17, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Your first summary Hey, thanks for writing your first episode summary! Just remember not to put information in your opinion in main articles. This kind of information can go in your user page. Thanks! Galaxy001talk 00:31, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :ok. --Bp 00:34, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Bot proposal Hi Bp. Regarding that proposal, I already commented on the talk page of your bot. I personally think that a bot doing this stuff wouldn't be the best possible solution. On Template talk:DidYouKnow, Kobi suggested to make use of one of the Mediawiki features, the built-in template . This template resolves to a number and can even be used in other wikilinks. By using, for example, }} as the template link on the main page, we would automatically have a different "Did You Know" template linked each week - without having to do edits, without having to rely on an external piece of software, and with the added bonus of being in control of the composition of each DYK. You can find more about this on Template:DidYouKnow/temp. -- Cid Highwind 08:41, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Which page to you want to use to discuss your bot? I already put a comment here and on the talk page of your bot, but apparently, other pages are used as well. Please, let's have the discussion in one place only. -- Cid Highwind 09:48, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :At the bot's user talk page, User talk:DYKBot. --Bp 10:18, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Minor editing points Hi there, Bp. There are a couple of things I'd like to point out to you that would make for fewer revisions of your articles: * Deep Space Nine always refers to the series not the space station itself. If you want a reference to the station, use Deep Space 9 (or permutations thereof) instead. * When you create a link to an episode for a citation, episode names should be in quotes, but not italicized or bolded, and there should be a space after the colon, i.e. TOS: "The Cage", as opposed to TOS:"The Cage" or other variants. Thanks! -- Renegade54 19:33, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :ok. --Bp 19:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) One other minor editing point to add to Renegade54's: * When an episode title follows a sentence as a citation, it's best to put a space before the (). For example, when talking about an event in Cardassians, such as Garak's second appearance on the series. (DS9: "Cardassians) * As compared to: Garak's second appearance on the series.(DS9: "Cardassians) Elsewise, all looks good. -- Sulfur 17:07, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Ten Forward Hello, thanks for the notice about the new message. I locked the page because it was target of vandals right again and since the newest kind of vandals does also register an account here, protecting it from anonymous edits was kind of pointless. -- Kobi 18:03, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :alright. --Bp 19:10, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Your message Pages mention and are about gold in some parts, I would believe it is trek related, a lot of mention of gold in DS9 to name one of many :Yes, but photos aren't normally accepted for this kind of thing. --Bp 21:02, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Ok, newb's mistake Re:note about PNA list Hi Bp. Thanks for the comment on my talk page. I tried the code you gave, but couldn't get it to display the time of the last edit (which, in this case, is important for me, because I can quickly check which pages haven't been edited in the last months). Anyway, I don't know if I used the namespace variable correctly, the first list still shows some categories and templates. Also, at the end of the last list, some items have a different formatting. If you can help, feel free to edit my page directly. -- Cid Highwind 19:22, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I dont know what the problem is with namespace. I think the extension is somehow broken. It looks right in the article code and the forum source code though. namespace=0 is supposed to be the primary namespace. --Bp 20:48, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Although the newest version came out 4 days ago, so maybe the fix isnt installed on MA. --Bp 20:49, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Forum system question I left an answer at Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K. — Florian - ✍ talk 14:55, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Alright! --Bp 15:02, 21 May 2006 (UTC) "delete" template Hi. If you add to a page, could you please add that page to Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion as well? Otherwise, an admin might not always catch your suggestion "in time" - as, for example, the "Patriotism" article shows, where that template was added for the first time on 24 May. -- Cid Highwind 21:57, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Lists of personnel For future reference, a while (not sure how long exactly) back it was decided that all lists of species would be at (species name) + s or (in cases where that format isn't applicable) List of (species name). I created List of Kellerun and List of T'Lani out of your work, which was nicely done. Looks like the kind of thing we normally get only from Jorg. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 10:01, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :You can go straight to hell Veddek Dukat! Fucking bastard. Don't ever move my stuff again or else I will infect you with Harvesters!! .... wait, I mean that's fine, thanks. ;) --Bp 03:03, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Unused images Not sure if you know this, but there is already a default "unused images" pages --05:20, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :I did, but I forgot about it. Anyway, these are images I uploaded and plan to put somewhere, I just don't know where yet. Like the vulcan ship. No idea where that goes. Maybe "unclassified unnamed craft?" --Bp 05:49, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Studio models Article I really think you've done a very nice job on this article. I notice that you keep adding to it - are you planning to delve back to TOS as well? Once you feel you are nearly done, let me know - I think it is shaping up to become a fine addition as a featured article. Aholland 14:17, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :The article is just compiled background notes from other MA articles. Sometimes Jorg mentions one that I dont have in the list while we chat on IRC. It's not really planned, I just add one when it comes to my attention. Go ahead and add TOS models if you like. The only guideline so far is that the image has to already exist in another article before it can be on the page so that it doesn't violate the "is not an image gallery" policy. There are really great in-depth articles about this stuff at Ex Astris Scientia, which is good and bad in some ways. --Bp 02:01, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Learning to Spell Sulfur! U! Not E! :) Just teasing. -- Sulfur 02:44, 18 June 2006 (UTC) : Sorry, I'll write on the chalk board 500x: Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. Sulfur is spelled with a U. :But I probably still won't remember. --Bp 02:49, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ::He doesn't. On IRC today he had to correct himself, he spelled it with an "E". Trout. --OuroborosCobra 03:29, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Comic Browser Nice touch! Thank you. Aholland 00:49, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Glad I could help. --Bp 20:00, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Episode Sidebars Needing Fixing I have gotten through the TNG (and rechecked those I found errors to make sure you hadn't fix them since we talked on IRC). Here are the ones I found still with errors: *Who Watches the Watchers? *The Nth Degree *The Next Phase (ok, technically there is nothing wrong, but can we find a better picture for the sidebar, the one there kind of sucks) Hope all of that helps. I'll look through the other series later tonight or tomorrow. --OuroborosCobra 03:28, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing these out. About The Next Phase picture, I think it's kindof funny. Really shows how rediculous the premise was. --Bp 11:03, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Just got through TOS. The first season seems to be fine, but the other two are not. With the exception of the first few episodes in the second season, all of the episodes from seasons 2 and 3 have incorrect or missing production numbers. --OuroborosCobra 11:10, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :This is already known. I wrote a note about it on User:DYKBot. All the data about this on MA is questionable so I'll have to get data from somewhere else. --Bp 11:19, 25 June 2006 (UTC) OK, nevermind on TOS then. On to Voyager. The ones that display properly all seem fine (so far as there are no missing numbers, I am not checking for accuracy). Two episodes had the big error like "Justice" had: *Year of Hell, Part II *Equinox, Part I I am saving DS9 for last since on IRC it sounded like you were already looking at that. --OuroborosCobra 11:26, 25 June 2006 (UTC) All of the episodes in Enterprise seasons 2, 3, and 4 have missing or incorrect numbers. --OuroborosCobra 11:34, 25 June 2006 (UTC) IRC and DYKBot The IRC channel went down, it is now back up. I am missing the friendly bot :-( --OuroborosCobra 04:23, 25 June 2006 (UTC) DYKBot and born template Just in case you wanted to know, the DYKBot does not show the "born template" from IRC. That means all of those actors don't show it in IRC. Hope I am making any sense. --OuroborosCobra 06:18, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, works now. --Bp 12:33, 30 June 2006 (UTC) IRC die? Did Freenode just die for you? --OuroborosCobra talk 18:05, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :yeah. --Bp 18:09, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::zelazny.freenode.net is still working fine, try connecting straight to it... Mdh 18:18, 18 August 2006 (UTC)